1. Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in information technology, the importance of a display device that is a connection medium between a user and information has increased. Thus, there is a growing tendency to use flat panel display (FPD) devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting display devices, or plasma display panels.
Among the FPD devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light through the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and can be driven with low power consumption.